


Different worlds

by Gay_because_I_can



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_because_I_can/pseuds/Gay_because_I_can
Summary: Oikawa, he doesn't look the type but he does own and work at a tattoo parlor.  Kuroo, he definitely looks the type to own a tattoo parlor, but he owns and works at a flower shop.  So, what exactly happens when they eventually fall in love?  (this is mostly going to be in Oikawa's POV but you'll know when it changes.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I was working on a client and concentrating on not messing up because I don't feel like being sued. Normally I don't care who I work on guy or girl, but it does get annoying when they try to flirt. One of my main rules is that I will not date any customer, it just seems wrong. This client seemed off. He was in his 40's and had a bunch of other tattoos on his body.

I tried shaking the thoughts from my mind and continued the tattoo. When the tattoo was about 10 minutes off from being done I felt a hand go up my thigh and rest on my upper thigh. I stiffened and shook his hand off. 

"Aw come on, don't be like that."

"If you don't stop I will have to ask you to leave."

His hand finally dropped and I finished up the tattoo as fast as I could and showed it to him. I wrapped him up and gave him the directions he would need to properly take care of it. He followed me to the front counter to pay.

"That will be 95.43 dollars."

He silently put a 100 on the counter and left the shop without waiting for the change. He was my last client for another 3 hours. I sighed deeply and decided to go out for a walk. It was a relatively nice day and I wanted to see what other shops were around.

I put the closed sign on the door and headed out. Now I know I look intimidating, I have tattoo's all over my body, from my legs all the way to my neck is covered and I like it that way. All of them have some meaning and I try to make sure they won't hold any bad luck. Yes, I am superstitious.

About 10 minutes later I heard someone humming along to some softer music. I looked around and saw a taller guy watering some flowers. He looked lost in his own world and honestly, I would love to get lost in it. He knelt down and started to water the flowers on the bottom. I looked both ways before I crossed the street and waited a minute until after he walked in to actually enter the store.

I walked in and started to look around when I heard his voice. 

"Can I help you with anything?"

I turned around and saw the guy standing behind me with a kind smile on his face. He was about an inch taller than me and his hair was spiked up.

"Actually, I was wondering what flower you would recommend?"

He started thinking it over and a minute passed he finally answered.

"My personal is the freesia, in flower language it means unconditional love."

My hand instinctively went to rub the back of my neck and I smiled a closed eye smile.

"Would you mind helping me? I'm not exactly great at this, I'm better at doing tattoos."

"Oh, you're the tattoo artist at the end of the street. I've been wanting to come check out your shop, I've been wanting to get a small one."

We started talking as he showed me some rose like flowers. He explained that he wanted to get them tattoo'd on his thigh. I'm not going to lie, for what he wanted it would be kind of pricey. Did I tell him that? No, will I try to make a move on him and try to get him to say yes with a deal? Yeah, 100%.

I picked some out and we headed to the front counter to pay.

"So who are these for if you don't mind my asking?"

A light blush crossed over my cheek, well it's now or never.

"I was hoping you maybe? If you were free this weekend I was hoping I could take you somewhere nice."

He blushed a little bit and looked down to hide it from me. I still saw it and it was adorable.

"Well if you're free this afternoon I can stop by after work and we can head to a bar or something."

I smirked to myself and tried not to do anything embarrassing.

"Yeah, my shop closes at 9:30, I'll see you then."

"Yeah I close at 9:00, I'll see you then."

I paid for the flower and turned to leave.

"Hey don't you want your flowers?"

"Nah, you can keep them, I've heard they're your favorite."


	2. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, almost time for the date. We are still in in Oikawa's POV just so you know

It was almost time for Kuroo to meet me and I was terrified. I finished up my last client a long time ago and have been anxious ever since. I started doing my normal closing routine when I heard the door open. I instinctively went with my automatic answer.

"We're closing soon, I can't do anything big."

"That's one way you can blow off a date."

I looked up and saw Kuroo standing there with his hands behind his back. He had a smile on his face and dear god did I just want to look at it all day.

"Sorry, automatic response, I'll finish up with this and we can head out."

"I can wipe down your counters if you want."

He began to walk over to my cleaning supplies and took a rag in his hand.

"No no, it's fine you don't need to do anything."

"We can leave faster this way and plus I have a good soundtrack we can listen to while we clean."

I couldn't say no. He put on a playlist and started doing some basic chores while I cleaned the more complex stuff that I have a license to use. Tattoo guns and other things like that. We finished fairly early and I still had a good 15 minutes until I officially close so we just started talking. We were in the middle of some movies we enjoyed watching when the door opened.

"Can you do a small tattoo?"

I looked over to see a girl that looked to be in her 20's.

"It depends on what you want."

"Just a simple sunflower."

I checked the time and we had 10 minutes till close and it would take 10 maybe 15 minutes to do the tattoo and neither Kuroo or I minded starting a little late. So I took her to the back and Kuroo followed with the consent of the girl. She wanted the tattoo on her thigh so I got to work to start the sketch. We all talked while I worked and had some interesting conversations.

I finally started the tattoo and Kuroo sat next to me in arms reach of the girl. It was all going fine until the he started shifting in his spot. He had to be uncomfortable if he was moving this much. I looked down to see the girls hand on his upper thigh. A little too high for anyone to be comfortable.

"If you wouldn't mind touching my date that high, then we can get this transaction through with no incidents."

She took her hand off and I finished the tattoo. I sent the girl to the front to wait at the counter to pay. I held Kuroo back to make sure he was ok.

"I'm sorry that happened, if you want to go home and we do this another night that's fine I'd understand."

He started to shake his head and bring his hands up in defense.

"No I'm fine I swear it just took me a little off guard."

I gave him a doubtful look and lead him to the front counter while the girl paid.

"That will be 50 dollars."

She looked over to Kuroo with a smirk on her face.

"Why doesn't he take me on a date instead, I could be so much better."

He hid behind me while I addressed the issue.

"It's either you pay and leave or I call the police."

She scoffed and put the money on the counter and left. I quickly turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He was shaking a little bit.

"Go stay in the back room for now, I'm going to finish up so last minute things then I'll come get you and we can go for a walk, yeah?"

He nodded his head and slowly detached himself and hid in the back room. 

That bitch ruined almost everything I had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I swear the chapters will get longer the more that I write I am still getting used to this platform. I originally come from wattpad and you are welcome to go read those stories if you want! My wattpad account is Pandemic05. Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any recommendations please comment I will be checking every day. Happy reading!


End file.
